


Of Hobbits in the Shire

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by BeckiAll about 4 little Hobbits and their little adventure.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	1. A brief outline of the Hobbits in the Shire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: All things in Middle Earth belong to Professor J.R.R.Tolkien. He created it all.  
> Story Notes: Just decided to do a story all about Hobbits, since I love them so very much!!

The Shire. Luscious green grasses. Beautiful sunny days. Quaint, peace loving folk lived on the lands. And quiet and peaceful it stayed for many years, unchanged. That is, until a certain Baggins moved into Bag End. That was the be all and end all of normality in Hobbiton. When Frodo Baggins arrived, he was the main topic hobbits talked about. Not many hobbits even liked Frodo at all. Well, at least Frodo didn't seem to care. After all, there were the few friends and relatives he did have. Bilbo, Merry and Pippin were the only close relatives. And then there was Sam.  
Samwise Gamgee, the gardener of Bag End and Frodo's most trusted friend.

Years past and all four of the hobbits began to come of age, except for Bilbo who didn't change. Frodo was going to be the first of the four to turn 33, but the others weren't far behind. Not that age mattered between them anyway. Merry and Pippin lived close by to each other and, when they could, they played tricks and pranks on other dumb-founded hobbits. They particularly had a taste for stealing from Farmer Maggots vegetable garden. In their free time, Frodo and Sam went for walks, sat and talked and did a lot of things together. Frodo would tell Sam an elf story, and he'd tell Frodo of the rumours going around about the, 'Mad Baggins' living in Hobbiton.

Anyone with the name Baggins, had a typical nature of being strange, according to what the hobbits of Hobbiton said. Since Bilbo returned from his adventure with riches beyond count, hobbits had called any Baggins unusual. But then, as Bilbo liked to share his treasure around a bit, nearly everyone forgot about his oddities (except for the Sackville-Bagginses of course). Unfortunately, Frodo was a Baggins, and so, he was called strange, odd, unusual, unormal and every other word meaning not like a normal hobbit. As Sam would tell Frodo about all the names, Frodo would just laugh out loud and say how ridiculous they were.

It was a beautiful day, with not a cloud in the sky and the sun was beaming down on the West Farthing of the Shire. Frodo and Sam were lying under a big old tree, shaded from the sun for the moment. They had just been walking and found that the sun was too warm to walk under today. So, there they were, lying down into the long, cool green grass. They talked about Bilbo and his tales of mountains, dragons and, Sam's favorite, elves. Later on, when the sun was begining to set and Frodo and Sam began to head to thier homes. Just as the Hobbits had stepped onto the road, a cart came fairly fast around the nearest corner. When it saw them, it tried to stop, but the horse was going pretty fast. "Watch out Frodo!" Sam yelled, as he pushed Frodo back onto the grass. They rolled down the little road-side hill.

Sam was stopped by a log, which he bumped into. Frodo bumped into Sam soon after.  
When they nearly got to the road again, they could hear familiar voices arguing. "It wasn't my fault, it was yours!" said the younger Hobbit. "Mine! You were the one who was going so fast!" replied the older one. "But you said you wanted to go faster, so I did!" the younger sounding Hobbit argued. "I told you to slow down on the corners! Now look what you've done! Probably killed or injured some poor Hobbits!" the older Hobbit yelled, scaring the other. Sam and Frodo popped their heads just a little bit over the edge of the road. They were amazed. Both of them jumped from thier hiding places, scaring the bajeezers out of the other Hobbits.

Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took just stared at them for a moment, shocked. "Hullo you two. Have seen you for a while." said Sam with a smile. "My dear cousins! I'm so glad to see you." Frodo cried, giving them a hug each. Merry and Pippin hugged Frodo back.  
"Nice to see you're in good condition Sam." Merry commented, noticing his hair all ruffeled and his clothes all grass stained. Sam blushed a little.  
"Was that you driving the cart Pip?" Frodo asked. Merry glanced at him, obviously annoyed.

"Yes it was." he replied sheepishly. "Only for half the journey though." he added. Sam inspected the horse, which had had a mere shock, only lasting seconds though, while the others inspected the cart, which was fine. "Shall we be off to Bag End then?" Frodo asked. Merry, who was in the drivers seat, looked at him in surprise, then shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Ok, off we go then!" and the horse started trotting along at a nice even pace. Just before dark, they reached Bag End. There was a note left on the table addressed to Frodo. Sam, Merry and Pippin looked over his shoulder, as Frodo read it.

Dear Frodo,

You may have noticed that I'm not here. Well, just in case you got worried, I'll be in Rivendell by now. I decided to visit the elves again. I should be back in a few days though. You'll be alright because Sam will be staying with you. It's all organised with the Gaffer. Oh, and Merry and Pippin sent a message just yesterday to say they were coming to stay for a few days. Say hello for me when you see them.  
Don't get into too much trouble and keep up with your elvish, Frodo. Well, must go, or I'll never get myself to leave Bag End. Then I'll never get there!

All my love,  
Bilbo.

They unloaded the cart and got the guest's luggage inside and had a late supper. Soon, all four Hobbits were sitting by the fire, chatting, with fresh cups of tea in their hands. Merry and Pippin were laying on their stomachs, on the floor near the fire. Frodo and Sam sat in two chairs.  
They chatted and caught up with the happenings of the Shire. Pippin told Frodo and Sam of his and Merry's latest trick or joke, and what they'd been stealing from old farmer Maggot. Everyone had told a wonderful tale each, by the time they'd all had their say. Frodo was asleep in his chair and Pippin was yawning. "I think it's time we all got some sleep." said Sam, looking at Merry, who was fighting off sleepiness.

Merry and Pippin were showed to their guest rooms, were their luggage was. Then, Sam carried Frodo to his bed and layed him down. Just as he was being put down, Frodo awoke. He looked up and saw Sam's face. "Now Mr. Frodo, you go back to sleep. You'll be needing your rest." whispered Sam. Frodo smiled. "So will you Sam. Goodnight." and with those words, he pulled the covers over himself and went to sleep. Sam allocated himself a guest room and, once he put his head on the pillow, fell asleep instantly. They all slept soundly.

In the morning, all four Hobbits awoke with a great hunger. So, Sam cooked a huge first breakfast for them all. Merry and Pippin stayed for the next few days. All four of the Hobbits had days of fun and laughter, as they retraced their Hobbit lad-hoods.  
Then, on the fifth day, Merry and Pippin went home, leaving Sam and Frodo a mess to clean up (after all, that was the mannerisms of a Took and a Brandybuck together). The next day, Frodo was back in his study with Bilbo learning elvish and Sam had much gardening to catch up on.

So, life goes on in the Shire. Much as it has in the past years.

"Hobbits really are amazing creatures, as I have said before. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet after a hundred years they can still surprise you at a pinch."

  * Gandalf the Grey. Pg. 83. The Fellowship of the Ring.




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Shire, Frodo and Sam discover somethingabout eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Notes: This is what happens when you listen to the songs 'Concerning Hobbits', 'The Breaking of the Fellowship' and 'In Dreams' too much. I know, I know, I've gone overboard with the whole Hobbit thing. But I can't help myself, because I love them so much!

The Shire. Lusious green grasses. Beautiful sunny days. Quaint, peace loving folk lived on the lands. And quiet and peaceful it stayed for many years, unchanged. That is, until a certain Baggins moved into Bag End. That was the be all and end all of normallity in Hobbiton. When Frodo Baggins arrived, he was the main topic hobbits talked about. Not many hobbits even liked Frodo at all. Well, at least Frodo didn't seem to care. After all, there were the few friends and relitives he did have. Bilbo, Merry and Pippin were the only close relitives. And then there was Sam.  
Samwise Gamgee, the gardener of Bag End and Frodo's most closest friend. And Maybe something more.

Years past and all four of the hobbits began to come of age, except for Bilbo who didn't change. Frodo was going to be the first of the four to turn 33, but the others weren't far behind. Not that age mattered between them anyway. Merry and Pippin lived close by to eachother and, when they could, they played tricks and pranks on other dumb-founded hobbits. They particularly had a taste for stealing from Farmer Maggots vegetable garden. In thier free time, Frodo and Sam went for walks, sat and talked and did a lot of things together. Frodo would tell Sam an elf story, and he'd tell Frodo of the rumers going around about the, 'Mad Baggins' living in Hobbiton.

Anyone with the name Baggins, had a typical nature of being strange, according to what the hobbits of Hobbiton said. Since Bilbo returned from his adventure with riches beyond count, hobbits had called any Baggins unusual. But then, as Bilbo liked to share his treasure around a bit, nearly everyone forgot about his oddities (except for the Sackville-Bagginses of course). Unfortunatly, Frodo was a Baggins, and so, he was called strange, odd, unusual, unnormal and every other word meaning not like a normal hobbit.

As Sam would tell Frodo about all the names, Frodo would just laugh out loud and say how rediculous they were. It made Sam laugh too, but then he'd stop and look at Frodo's face, as he laughed. Ever since he could remember, Sam always thought that his master was partly an elf. He had a sort of elvish fairness in his skin, the blue of his eyes was unheard of anywhere else and, to Sam, there was always this special thing about him. Sam never knew why. Most of the time he tried to ignore it, but it was always there. Frodo felt the same with Sam (most unsurprisingly to the readers). Everytime he looked at him, he felt rather strange. Although, having not as much work to do as Sam, he was able to ponder about it, as he kept looking at Sam through a window in Bag End. Neither of them dared ask about it or talk about it to anyone, because it would most likely sound crazy. But, crazy as it were, it was begining to drive Frodo mad. Then, one day, he finally spoke out.

It was a beautiful day, with not a cloud in the sky and the sun was beaming down on the West Farthing of the Shire. Frodo and Sam were lying under a big old tree, shaded from the sun for the moment. They had just been walking and found that the sun was too warm to walk under today. So, there they were, lying down into the long, cool green grass, next to eachother. Not a word was said for a while, as both of them thought to themselves. 'Maybe I should say something to Sam about these strange feelings I get when I'm around him.' Thought Frodo. Sam was thinking a similar thing. 'Why do I always feel that there's something wonderful about seeing Frodo? Perhaps I should ask him if he feels anything the same.'

Suddenly, both the hobbits sat up and started talking at once. Frodo turned his face to the ground and Sam's cheeks turned bright red. "You first Mr. Frodo." said Sam, braking the silence. More silence followed. "Sir?" Sam mumbled, looking at Frodo.  
Frodo lifted his head up and looked at Sam. "Sam. Can I..... Can I ask you something?" he asked, his tone of voice serious. "Sure Mr. Frodo. What is it?" Sam half smiled. Frodo blushed slightly and began to pull out the grass nervously. "I've been having these feelings.... of late.... and, well.... I don't know...." Frodo's voice trailed off as he turned his head away from Sam. At first Sam couldn't believe his ears. 'Is he trying to say, what I think he's trying to say?' Sam thought for a moment. "Mr. Frodo, I....." Sam began, but stopped.

Unexpectedly, the perfect words came to Sam's mind and then out his mouth. "I love you." he whispered. Before Sam realised what he'd said, Frodo turned around to face him. "What did you say?" he asked, most surprised, but over joyed at the same time. A smile was on his face. Sam, finally realising what he'd said, looked directly at the ground, his cheeks becoming bright red again. "Sam?" Frodo's face expressed worry and concern. Without looking up at Frodo, Sam replied; "Don't worry Mr. Frodo. I know you heard me. I'll leave you now. I won't come back to Bag End anymore, if you take my meaning." Then Sam began to stand up and walk away, but Frodo stopped him. "Sam! Wait a minute!" He pleaded loudly.

Sam stopped instantly and turned around. "My dear Sam. Won't you sit with me?" he asked, looking like he was about to burst into tears. Sam couldn't handle seeing Frodo like that. He sat down again. Frodo's expression instantly changed, the moment Sam sat down. "Mr. Frodo.... I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. It...it just came out....." said Sam amongst the tears falling heavily from his eyes. He couldn't help it. He couldn't hold them in anymore. Frodo moved closer to the other Hobbit. "Sam, please.... I want to see your eyes tearless and your face happy again. Sam..... I love you." Frodo felt a big weight lift off his heart. Now that Sam knew, Frodo hugged him fearcly, like he never wanted to let go. Sam hugged him back.

When the two Hobbits finally parted after an age long embrace, they looked into eachothers eyes. Frodo looked into Sam's caring, brown eyes, the same colour as the earth beneath them. Sam looked into Frodos beautiful eyes. They were as blue as the sky on a sunny day and were as clear as the water in the streams. Then, they came closer to eachother and their lips touched ever so gently. Everything beyond them vanished and time stopped, as they held that single kiss. It was like one of those perfect first-kisses that you see in a movie. For both of them, it was heaven. For a moment Sam pulled away and then he realised what he'd done. "Mr. Frodo," he said. "This will ruin our friendship.... I don't know if we should...." Sam looked at his master. No, not his master. His love. Frodo wasn't his friend anymore, but his everything. His one and only.

Frodo looked at Sam with loving eyes and the most wonderful smile came to his lips, and after came loving words. "My dearest Sam. I love you.....and if you love me..... then we won't be ruining anything." said Frodo, still smiling. Sam, for the first time, smiled back at Frodo. "I do love you Mr. Frodo. With all my heart." he replied. Sam looked into his love's eyes again, but he saw that something was troubling Frodo. "What's wrong?" he asked, very much concerned. Frodo looked at Sam, his smile had dissappeared. "Why do you always have to call me Mr and Sir? Must you always be so formal Sam?" Frodo asked, sounding very annoyed. Sam looked at the sky, asking himself the same question in his mind.

Almost straight away, he realised the answer. "I guess I got it off my dad. Grown up with it. I s'pose you could call it a bad habit." Sam replied, shrugging his shoulders. Frodo's wonderful smile returned. Sam stood up and put an arm across his chest, up to his right shoulder. Frodo laughed. "I hearby swear not to call Frodo," he paused, as if saying his name stopped time. "Sir, master or Mr. aslong as you," his eyes fixed on Frodo, "would allow it." Frodo laughed even more. Sam sat down again. "Keep in mind though, that I'll have to be formal towards you when my dad's around. And Bilbo." He smiled. "Bilbo won't mind Sam." Frodo added in.

Frodo leaned in for a kiss, but Sam got there first. This time though, the kiss was longer and a lot more passionate then the last one. Sam lay down in the grass again, blessing it for being so long, as Frodo lay down with him. No one saw them, taking eachothers clothes off, kissing, caressing and pleasuring one another. (If you have a sick or very pornographic mind or imagination, please feel free to use it now)

Later on, when the sun was begining to set and Frodo and Sam had been laying in eachothers arms for hours, they dressed and began to head to thier homes. Just as the Hobbits had stepped onto the road, a cart came fairly fast around the nearest corner. When it saw them, it tried to stop, but the horse was going very fast. "Watch out Frodo!" Sam yelled, as he pushed Frodo back onto the grass. They rolled down the little road-side hill together and Sam ended up on top of Frodo. Frodo snatched a quick kiss from Sam, before Sam got off of him.

When they nearly got to the road again, they could hear familiar voices arguing. "It wasn't my fault, it was yours!" said the younger Hobbit. "Mine! You were the one who was going so fast!" replied the older one. "But you said you wanted to go faster, so I did!" the younger sounding Hobbit argued. "I told you to slow down on the corners! Now look what you've done! Probably killed or injured some poor Hobbits!" the older Hobbit yelled, scaring the other. Sam and Frodo popped their heads just a little bit over the edge of the road. They were amazed. Both of them jumped from thier hiding places, scaring the bajeezers out of the other Hobbits.

Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took just stared at them for a moment, shocked. "Hullo you two. Have seen you for a while." said Sam with a smile. "My dear cousins! I'm so glad to see you." Frodo cried, giving them a hug each. Merry and Pippin hugged Frodo back.  
"Nice to see your in good condition Sam." Merry commented, noticing his hair all ruffeled, his top button undone and his clothes all grass stained. Sam blushed a little.  
"Was that you driving the cart Pip?" Frodo asked. Merry glanced at him, obviously annoyed.

"Yes it was." he replied sheepishly. "Only for half the journey though." he added, giving Merry an evil look. Sam inspected the horse, which had had a mere shock, only lasting seconds though, while the others inspected the cart, which was fine. "Shall we be off to Bag End then?" Frodo asked. Merry, who was in the drivers seat, looked at him in surprise, then shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Ok, off we go then!" and the horse started trotting along at a nice even pace. Just before dark, they reached Bag End. There was a note left on the table addressed to 'Frodo Lad'. Sam, Merry and Pippin leaned over Frodo's shoulder as he opened it. It read:

"Dear Frodo,

You may have noticed that I'm not here. Well, just in case you got worried, I'll be in Rivendell by now. I decided to visit the elves for a day or two. I should be back in a few days though. You'll be alright because Sam will be staying over with you. It's all organised with the Gaffer. Oh, and Merry and Pippin sent a message just yesterday to say they were coming to stay for a few days. Say hello for me when you see them.  
Don't get into too much trouble and keep up with your elvish, Frodo. Well, must go, or I'll be late for my meeting with a certain elf.

All my love,  
Bilbo.

They unloaded the cart got the guest's luggage inside and had a late supper. Soon, all four Hobbits were sitting by the fire, chatting, with fresh cups of tea in their hands. Merry, with an arm around Pippin, was down on the floor, by the fire. Frodo was sitting in Sam's lap in a chair. He noticed the connection between his cousins and asked about it. "So, when did you guys get together?" he asked, breaking a short silence. Everyone look at him. Frodo blushed, embarrassed. Pippin finally answered his question, with a bit too many details, as far as Merry was concerned. Half an hour later and Pippin had finished. In turn, Merry asked Forod and Sam about the both of them.

Sam had also told a wonderful tale, by the time he was finished. Frodo was asleep in his lap and Pippin was yawning. "I think it's time we all got some sleep." said Sam, looking at the beautifully sleeping Hobbit in his arms. Merry and Pippin were shown to a bigger guest room with a double bed. Then, Sam carried Frodo to his bed and layed him down. Just as he was being put down, Frodo awoke. He looked up and saw Sam's face. "Now Frodo, you go back to sleep. You'll be needing your rest." whispered Sam. Frodo smiled. "So will you Sam. Even more then me." Sam smiled back and got into bed with his love. They both slept soundly, in eachothers arms. So did Merry and Pippin. In the morning, all four Hobbits awoke with happiness and had a hearty first breakfast.

**THE END.**

"Hobbits really are amazing creatures, as I have said before. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet after a hundred years they can still surprise you at a pinch."

  * Gandalf the Grey. Pg. 83. The Fellowship of the Ring.




End file.
